


The Hero Behind the Shadow

by Halxq



Series: The Shadow of a Hero [2]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Reflection, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halxq/pseuds/Halxq
Summary: Chase grapples with his emotions for Kaz after his near-death experience
Relationships: Chase Davenport & Kaz, Chase Davenport/Kaz (one-sided), Chase Davenport/Kaz/Oliver, Kaz/Oliver
Series: The Shadow of a Hero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Hero Behind the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hal here. My original copy of this book was lost so I’m sorry if it’s sloppy.  
> Anyway, enjoy the book! Later on, I might add on to it, but for now, I’m good lol.

_Blackout_

_People were running around him, checking his pulse, checking for any sign of life_

_"He’s still alive, but he’s fading."  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Kaz repeated, as if he was reciting a line_

_"Hang in there, Chase."_

* * *

After he got out of the hospital, they had been even more strict about "going out", putting him under strict supervision. He didn’t care, as long as it wasn’t Kaz. Sometimes, he’d wish he died that day, at least he wouldn’t have to face these issues. But- how would is family feel? How would- **Kaz** feel?

I mean, this was this fault, right? _But he tried talking to me.. but he only talked to me last minute.. but-_ his mind battled _I don’t_ _ **HATE**_ _Kaz.. do I?_ _He didn’t hate him, he just didn’t like him.. yeah._ But he knew, it hit him.

He loved Kaz. No matter what, he always would. Even if he ghosted him completely, he would. No matter how much he tried to push down the feelings, he knew. He loved Kaz, and he might always will.

...

"..Hey, Chase.. what’s up, man?" Kaz waltz into Mission Command 

Silence. A familiar, aching silence.

"Nothing.." Chase replied, wanting the conversation to be over. The light from Kaz’s eyes seemed to fade, leaving regret "I’m sorry.. I should’ve checked on you sooner. Look, if I could change things, I would, I swear. But it’s just- **I don’t love you.** " Those were the words that Chase seemed to have been avoiding. Even though he knew, it still ached. Even though his last speck of hope was just his naïveté, it killed him.

"I know." Chase replied simply. Kaz exhaled "Well, Skylar, Bree, Oliver, and I are just going to relax today, maybe watch some TV-" "-I need to finish my work." Chase interrupted "...alright." Kaz mumbled, beginning to leave. Chase’s body screamed at him to apologize and go with him, but he just couldn’t. He can’t. Not now, at least.

* * *

Chase began walked to his capsule, being stopped by Bree "Uh.. mind letting go..?" Chase questioned, slightly mockingly "We haven’t talked in ages, what’s up with you?" Chase shrugged "I’ve been doing my work I guess."   
Bree rolled her eyes "I know that, you just haven’t taken a break, y'know? We even sent Kaz down to-"

Chase zoned out. Kaz didn’t even check on him just to check on him, the others made him. Did Kaz even care? He fumed inside, but kept a neutral face

"-well?" Bree finished "I’m sorry, what?" Chase grumbled, embarrassed "I said, are you going to join us tonight?"   
"I don’t know." _Just- leave me the hell alone. Argh._

"I’ll take that as a no." Bree sighed "Just- if you wanna come, just come.. okay?"

...

"Hi." Chase stepped out into the terrace to join Kaz "Oh- hey dude!" Kaz jumped "Sorry I startled you." Chase grumbled "And sorry I haven’t talked with a lot of you. I just- I don’t want to have the cliche ending where everything is okay again, and that nothing is wrong, I guess."   
Kaz titled his head "That just sounded like a buncha words to me, but yeah, I get it. Just, friends?"   
"..friends, yeah." Chase smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Kudos are highly appreciated!  
> Stay safe, you matter, heading out  
> \- Hal


End file.
